


Nessuno si salva da solo

by GirellaH



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Hiddlesworth, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Prostitution, bottom!Tom, top!Chris
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirellaH/pseuds/GirellaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiddlesworth!AU Gigolò!Tom<br/>–Cosa ci fai qui da solo?-.<br/>–Lavoro-.<br/>-Nel cuore della notte? E' strano-.<br/>–Dipende da che lavoro fai, dolcezza-.<br/>[...]<br/>-E chi ti dice che non sia io il tuo lavoro, questa notte?-.<br/>-Non hai l’aria di uno che va con le prostitute-.<br/>-C’è sempre una prima volta, e per te sono disposto a fare un’eccezione-.<br/>-Quale onore-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessuno si salva da solo

 

Tom non ha voglia di incazzarsi.

Lo ha promesso a se stesso. Andrew è stanco di vederlo tornare in hotel ubriaco o fatto e vederlo prendersela con lui, e ha ragione.

Diventa irascibile quando è arrabbiato, più di una volta la mattina si è svegliato e ha trovato tracce di sangue e vomito in bagno.

La sua vita fa schifo, e quando beve se ne rende conto.

Ci sono poche macchine in giro. Poche macchine uguale pochi clienti. Tom non riesce a decidere se sia un bene o un male.

E’ una figura pallida, vestita in modo indecoroso, seminascosta dall’oscurità di una notte che alcuni stolti accolgono con gioia.

 

“Questa volta sarà l’ultima”.

Se l’è ripetuto talmente tante volte che ormai, quando pensa alla notte, la sua mente gli propone subito quella frase, come se sapesse che, comunque, non rappresenta altro che una bugia e, contemporaneamente, l’unica cosa che gli permette di andare avanti. 

“Questa volta sarà l’ultima. Tornerò all’hotel, prenderò le mie cose e mi cercherò un’altra sistemazione. Troverò un altro lavoro e…”.

E poi una macchina suona il clacson, un uomo abbassa il finestrino e tutti i suoi buoni propositi si perdono in due parole. –Quanto prendi?-.

 

 

Chris è felice.

Si, la sua ragazza l’ha lasciato, ma non importa davvero, giusto? A malapena si ricorda il suo nome. Sarah? Giusy?

E’ durata più di tre settimane, comunque. Un record.

In ogni caso, il lavoro va a gonfie vele, sta uscendo dal pub piuttosto alticcio e sorride.

Sorride, quindi è felice, giusto? Giusto.

Non è nemmeno troppo ubriaco. Come al solito, ha offerto a tutti, ma presto i soldi sono finiti, e non se l’è sentita di pagare con duecento sterline senza la giusta lucidità mentale per controllare che il resto fosse giusto.

Non che importasse veramente, comunque.

Non è nemmeno sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che importi.

Ride a una battuta sconcia di un suo amico, si appoggia alle spalle di un altro per non cadere, tira uno scappellotto a un terzo che gli ha ricordato che il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto presentare alle otto per una fottuta riunione con quei bellimbusti sempre in smoking che chiama colleghi.

Una gioia, proprio.

Li saluta uno per uno con strette di mano e abbracci, e si allontana da solo lungo una via secondaria.

E’ un caso che decida di non prendere la solita strada, di aver voglia di camminare, una volta tanto. E’ un caso che la strada alternativa che intendeva fare sia chiusa per dei lavori che, se conosce quella città, dureranno per mesi. E’ un caso che il lampione sotto cui stava passando decida di spegnersi proprio in quel momento, costringendolo a sospirare. Il suo cervello annebbiato dall’alcol formula la parola “Dissennatori” e Chris inizia a ridere da solo, guardandosi intorno per cercare di abituare gli occhi alla poca luce e non andare a finire in qualche tombino aperto.

E’ allora che ne intravede la figura. Inizialmente gli sembra enorme, scura e minacciosa e gli mette anche un po’ di paura ma, avvicinandosi, scopre che in realtà appartiene a un uomo, e che non è così grosso come credeva. E’ più basso di lui di un paio di centimetri.

-Ridere da solo non è propriamente un segno di salute mentale, sai?- sogghigna quello.

Per tutta risposta Chris ride di nuovo, e, ora che si è avvicinato, lo osserva.

Ha la pelle incredibilmente chiara, sembra malaticcio, e Chris si ritrova a sperare che sia solo un effetto della poca luce. Osserva i jeans chiari e stretti, la camicia viola quasi completamente aperta, la giacca nera dai ricami argentati, i bracciali, le scarpe scure.

Deve essere passato qualche minuto in cui è rimasto in completo silenzio a fissarlo, si rende conto di colpo, perché lo sconosciuto gli si avvicina, evidentemente ignaro dell’esistenza del concetto di “spazio personale”.

-Che c’è, non ti piace ciò che vedi?- sorride.

Chris gli osserva il volto, i riccioli biondi, la cortissima barba, il filo di eyeliner sulle palpebre, le labbra rosse e lievemente screpolate.

Due occhi che sono il mare.

-Tutt’altro- ridacchia Chris, riacquistando la capacità di parola. –Cosa ci fai qui da solo?-.

L’altro inclina la testa di lato in modo adorabile. –Lavoro-.

-Nel cuore della notte?-.

_“Si, ma è l’ultima volta”._

-Si-.

-E’ strano-.

Il bellissimo sconosciuto scoppia a ridere, portandosi i riccioli troppo lunghi dietro alle orecchie. –Dipende da che lavoro fai, dolcezza-.

Improvvisamente, Chris sa. Sa, capisce, e quella consapevolezza lo atterra. Di colpo, trova una spiegazione alla sua bellezza, al suo abbigliamento, ai suoi modi di fare.

-Sei una puttana!-.

L’altro storce il naso. –Avrei preferito un altro termine ma…-.

L’affermazione è talmente esilarante che lo fa scoppiare a ridere. –Oh, scusami, sono forse troppo sboccato per te?-.

-Un linguaggio meno scurrile sarebbe gradito-.

-Ah, una puttana inglese e beneducata, certo. Che fai, offri ai clienti un the a cosa fatta?-.

Quell’affermazione dovrebbe irritare Tom, eppure si trova inspiegabilmente a ridere di gusto. Una risata amara, certo, ma pur sempre una risata. Appoggia la schiena contro al muro, freddo a contatto con la sua pelle coperta solo lo stretto necessario.

E Chris lo trova così bello, così perfetto, che gli risulta difficile non sentire una morsa al cuore. Che sia tristezza o desiderio, o entrambe, non lo sa.

Gli si avvicina. –Perché?-.

Tom lo guarda negli occhi per qualche istante, godendo del calore che emana il suo massiccio corpo, così vicino al proprio. Deve essere comodo avere tutti quei muscoli, pensa. Forse non avrebbe sempre così freddo, se avesse tutti quei muscoli.

-Per lo stesso motivo di tanti altri, presumo-.

Chris gli si avvicina ancora, e lo vede irrigidirsi. Una prostituta che ha paura del contatto fisico. Sembra una brutta barzelletta, una di quelle su cui potrebbe ridere assieme a quegli incivili dei suoi amici. –Ci sono altri modi per guadagnare soldi-.

-Non per tutti-.

Non si è quasi accorto che, ormai, è arrivato a sfiorare il suo corpo con il proprio. Sono praticamente della stessa altezza, ma l’altro è così sottile –quasi _effeminato-_ che lui, in confronto, sembra un gigante. Poggia una mano sul muro, a mezzo centimetro dal suo orecchio, e fissa lo sguardo nell’azzurro cielo dell’altro. –E’ un mestiere pericoloso. Ci hai mai pensato?-.

-Se volessi farmi psicanalizzare, andrei da un analista, o leggerei un libro sull’argomento- sogghigna Tom, e invece di divincolarsi, porta il naso praticamente a contatto con quello dell’altro. –Adesso, se permetti, qualcuno sta lavorando. Attento a non perderti mentre torni a casa-.

-E chi ti dice che non sia io il tuo lavoro, questa notte?-.

-Non hai l’aria di uno che va con le prostitute-.

-C’è sempre una prima volta, e per te sono disposto a fare un’eccezione-.

-Quale onore-.

_Non raccontarti bugie, Tom._

_Sei contento, e lo sai bene._

_E’ un errore, e lo sai ancora meglio._

Chris si impossessa con violenza delle sue labbra, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

Si sente afferrare i capelli, gli fa quasi male, ma i morsi che gli sta lasciando sulle labbra annullano tutto il resto.

Non è il massimo come primo bacio, al buio di quel vicolo, il suono lontano del clacson delle auto nella strada principale lì accanto, il lampione che, testardo, riprova ad accendersi e li illumina a scatti.

Non fa in tempo a dirgli che di solito lui non bacia. Quella bocca è così morbida, così _buona,_ che sì, forse anche lui può fare un’eccezione, per una volta.

E poi, tanto questa è l’ultima notte, no?

***

Londra è una città magica.

Un cantiere perenne, un cielo scuro e fumoso, tante storie che hanno bisogno di essere raccontate.

Mura spesse, che racchiudono storie di persone fragili.

“Londra è troppo piena di nebbie e gente seria. Se siano le nebbie che producono la gente seria o se sia la gente seria che produce le nebbie, non saprei dire”. [1]

Tom la conosce, la sua città.

Ci è nato, vissuto e probabilmente ci morirà.

La ama e la odia come poche cose.

Chris, trasferitosi da poco, sta imparando a scoprirla. Perché sì, Londra è una città che ha bisogno di essere scoperta, osservata, odorata, assaggiata, vissuta.

Se la vedi, la senti subito tua, ma ci voglio anni, prima che lei inizi a sentirti suo.

Eppure, una cosa Chris l’ha capita, e cioè che solo una città come Londra può nascondere realtà crudeli come quelle con cui sta entrando in contatto.

In una qualsiasi altra città, l’Hotel davanti a lui, dall’insegna storta e i muri crepati, non sarebbe altro che questo, un Hotel dall’insegna storta e dai muri crepati.

A Londra, quella piccola struttura è in grado di nascondere un giro di prostituzione che gli fa accapponare la pelle, se solo ci pensa.

Tom lo scruta da sopra la spalla –ed è quasi sicuro che quello sia il suo vero nome, anche se inizialmente ha provato a rifilargliene un paio falsi. “Se vuoi, ti chiamo solo ‘puttana’” gli ha detto, poco disposto ad accettare le sue bugie e la sua poca fiducia, e alla fine il ragazzo gli ha ghignato a denti stretti il suo nome.

Dopo, Chris si era chiesto con quale diritto avanzava certe pretese nei suoi confronti. Fiducia. Quando lavori e praticamente vivi in mezzo alla strada, impari a non dare _fiducia_ al primo sconosciuto che ti ruba un bacio al buio di un vicolo.

E’ quasi sicuro che quel bacio non gli sia dispiaciuto per niente, nonostante non abbia detto una parola durante tutto il percorso fino a lì, ma si sia limitato a camminare due passi davanti a lui, ascoltando le sue chiacchiere, o fingendo di farlo.

-Allora? Hai cambiato idea, dolcezza?-. La voce di Tom lo riporta al presente, e si accorge di essersi bloccato sull’uscio come un idiota. Gli regala un sorriso smagliante.

-Sarebbe un tuo eterno rimpianto, tesoro-.

Chris scoppia a ridere davanti al suo broncio e segue il suo sculettare indispettito su per le scale. La sua ilarità, però, si spegne subito non appena i suoi occhi catturano l’immagine dell’interno di quell’Hotel, che già fuori era sembrato piuttosto squallido.

L’atrio è pressocchè vuoto. Alla reception, un uomo il cui schermo del pc è probabilmente troppo interessante perché possa distogliere lo sguardo, fa un cenno distratto in direzione di Tom. Il pavimento è ricoperto da un parquet che probabilmente ha visto tempi migliori, a giudicare da quanto scricchiola a ogni passo. L’unico tappeto presente, però, è talmente sporco e spelacchiato che forse è meglio così.

C’è un solo lampadario, con una lampadina al neon che regge l’anima con i denti. Perciò, l’intera stanza è avvolta nella penombra, e forse è meglio così, perché Chris non è sicuro di voler sapere cosa si nasconda dietro alle varie porte presenti sulle pareti ai suoi lati. A giudicare dall’odore, probabilmente una è la porta che conduce alla cucina, dove, con tutta probabilità, stanno cuocendo qualcosa di putrefatto da giorni.

-Tu vivi qui?- chiede sbalordito raggiungendo Tom al primo piano, con un gran scricchiolio di gradini. Quello si stringe nelle spalle.

-E’ il massimo che posso permettermi, ed è comodo per il mio lavoro. A nessun turista verrebbe in mente di alloggiare qui. In questo modo, gli affari che vengono condotti all’interno rimangono segreti-.

-Ma… è orribile- protesta Chris mentre la luce dietro di loro si spegne, lasciandoli nell’oscurità più completa. Per fortuna, Tom al buio si muove come un gatto. Sente grattare una chiave dentro la serratura e, un istante dopo, una delle tante porte si apre. Tom accende la luce all’interno e Chris può raggiungerlo senza rischiare di andare a sbattere contro qualche oggetto contundente.

-Gli appartamenti a Londra costano-.

-Potresti dividerlo con qualcuno, sono in tanti a farlo-.

-Tu vorresti convivere con una puttana?-.

-Effettivamente…-.

Chris ha intuito subito che Tom, per fortuna, mantiene le principali caratteristiche di un gentleman inglese. Lo fa sorridere che gli tenga la porta aperta e lo prende anche un po’ in giro, ma almeno la stanza è incredibilmente pulita rispetto al resto dell’Hotel.

Pare esserci persino più luce, forse Tom ha sostituito da solo la lampadina. La stanza è piccola, soprattutto per un uomo come Chris, ma dopo la sciatteria in cui si è imbattuto al piano di sotto, è quasi un piccolo paradiso.

Il letto è perfettamente rifatto, la scrivania in ordine. Un paio di magliette sono abbandonate su una sedia, il resto, probabilmente, è tutto all’interno del piccolo armadio di noce che, assieme alla scrivania e a un comodino, costituisce l’unica mobilia della stanza.

Sulla parete opposta c’è una porta chiusa, che probabilmente conduce al bagno. Accanto al letto, una grande porta-finestra apre la vista su Londra.

Non sono altro che vicoli oscuri, ma è una visione meravigliosa, perché la visione di Londra è sempre meravigliosa.

Ma non meravigliosa come la vista dell’uomo che, dopo aver chiuso la porta e aver infilato la chiave nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, ora si sta togliendo la giacca e la sta appendendo a un gancio dietro la porta. Si avvicina a Chris, gli sfila il cappotto con lentezza, senza mancare di sfiorargli appena le braccia muscolose, e lo poggia sulla sedia.

E’ una visione, e Chris sa che non dovrebbe trovarlo così attraente, che per lui non è altro che l’ennesimo cliente con cui andare a letto per sopravvivere, e quel pensiero fa male.

Più male di quanto dovrebbe fare scoprire che, per una persona appena conosciuta, tu conti meno di niente.

Tom è abituato a non sentire.

Escludere completamente la sfera dei sentimenti dal proprio cuore non è stato facile, ma necessario.

Inizialmente, provava così tanto disgusto per se stesso e per quello che faceva, da ritrovarsi a rimettere violentemente ogni volta che un cliente si chiudeva la porta della sua stanza alle spalle.

Il tocco di tutti quegli sconosciuti sulla sua pelle lo faceva rabbrividire, il cuore batteva all’impazzata ogni volta che doveva fingersi attratto da uno di quei cinquantenni dall’alito di birra e i capelli unti.

E’ stato puro istinto di sopravvivenza, quello che un giorno gli ha fatto dire basta. Quello che lo ha trasformato in un guscio vuoto, nell’ombra di se stesso.

Il suo cuore ha imparato a rispettare completamente il ghiaccio degli occhi.

Per questo, il formicolio che avverte al contatto con la pelle di Chris lo coglie impreparato e lo spaventa.

Quell’uomo non si troverebbe lì se l’occasione fosse diversa , Tom lo sa bene. Non avrebbe mai mostrato interesse per lui se non fosse stato una prostituta, se non gli fosse risultato così facile portarselo a letto.

Se lui non gli avesse reso così facile portarselo a letto.

Un paio d’ore dopo, gli tirerà due banconote, si chiuderà la porta alle spalle e lo lascerà tra le lenzuola fredde e intrise del suo odore.

E’ sempre stato così, e questa volta non sarà diversa.

_Non deve_ essere diversa.

Mentre Chris osserva fuori dalla finestra con espressione ammirata –che cosa ci troverà mai, in quel guazzabuglio di vicoli sporchi, è un mistero su cui la mente di Tom non ha intenzione di interrogarsi- si avvicina al cassetto della scrivania e ne tira fuori una siringa e una bustina.

Non vorrebbe, in realtà. Potrebbe anche farne a meno, se volesse.

Ma dopotutto, è questa la caratteristica delle dipendenze, no? Vorresti farne a meno, ma non puoi.

E’ così per ogni tipo di dipendenza. La droga, il fumo, il sesso.

I sentimenti.

Chris si gira quando ormai ha l’ago semi-inserito nel braccio.

Subisce un improvviso cambio di espressione, il sorriso infantile si trasforma in una smorfia con una velocità tale che pare che qualcuno gliel’abbia cancellato con una gomma.

-Che stai facendo?-.

-Tu che dici?-. Cerca di mantenere un tono neutro, ma sente già i rassicuranti effetti della metanfetamina che gli rendono più leggera la testa.

-Ti fai?-.

Lo guarda con un sorriso sghembo, estrae l’ago e lo getta via. –Come credi che un essere umano possa sopportare di fare quello che faccio io senza un piccolo incentivo?-.

-Ma ti fai del male!-.

“Questo lavoro mi uccide giorno dopo giorno, un pezzo alla volta. Credi che un po’ di polverina bianca possa peggiorare le cose, idiota?” vorrebbe rispondergli, eppure tace.

Chris gli si avvicina e gli afferra un polso con probabilmente più forza di quanta non ne volesse usare. Se sapesse che glielo sta praticamente slogando allenterebbe la presa, e solo questa consapevolezza impedisce a Tom di allontanarlo da sé con violenza.

-Non approvo-.

-Non devi farlo-.

-Tom, così ti rovini la vita-.

-Tutti ci roviniamo la vita, in un modo o nell’altro. Io ho semplicemente scelto un modo piacevole di farlo-.

E nelle sue parole c’è la rassegnazione di una persona fragile e distrutta, che è stata costretta a perdere fiducia nelle persone e nella vita, dalle persone e dalla vita stessa.

 

“Ti salverò anche da questo” è il suo primo pensiero. “Ti salverò dalla droga, da questo schifo di camera d’albergo, da questa merda di vita che conduci”.

E’ un pensiero stupido e irrazionale, che non ha ragione d’essere. Perché dovrebbe interessargli se Tom si droga? Se vende il suo corpo? La vita è sua, e ha il diritto di rovinarsela come meglio crede.

Vorrebbe davvero, davvero credere in queste parole. Ma non può, è come se riuscisse a vedere dentro quel gracile ragazzo che gli sta di fronte, come se tutti i suoi demoni, le sue paure e le sue insicurezze venissero a galla sotto il suo sguardo. E quello che vede non gli piace per niente.

Ci prova di nuovo e no, non ha intenzione di smettere finchè non riuscirà a farsi ascoltare.

-Tom, io…-.

-Senti-. Tom lo blocca poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra e guardandolo fisso, e non c’è traccia di ironia nel cristallo che gli pianta addosso. –Siamo qui per una ragione, e non è parlare della mia vita. Se hai cambiato idea, quella è la porta, tu vai per la tua strada e io vado per la mia. Prendilo come un incontro di lavoro. Per me non è nient’altro-.

Le sue parole lo colpiscono al cuore, fredde, dure. E non può sapere che Tom non pensa niente di tutto quello. Che vorrebbe rimangiarsi ogni parola ancora prima di averla pronunciata.

Non se ne accorge perchè _vedere_ e _osservare_  sono due cose molto diverse. Se Chris osservasse i suoi occhi, ci leggerebbe che vuole essere salvato, che è solo troppo spaventato per chiederglielo.

Ma la rabbia lo acceca e la richiesta d’aiuto di Tom s’infrange contro l’indifferenza di uno sguardo forzatamente duro.

-Allora spogliati-.

E’ una richiesta a denti stretti, il tono duro di una persona ferita. Non si è arreso, ma se Tom conosce solo quel modo di comunicare, si adeguerà.

Tom è sorpreso dalla durezza con cui Chris ha pronunciato quelle parole, ma se ciò sta a significare che smetterà di cercare di psicoanalizzarlo, non può fargli che piacere.

_E’ una bugia, e tu lo sai benissimo, Hiddleston._

_Ti ha offerto aiuto e tu l’hai rifiutato._

_Ora affrontane le conseguenze._

Annuisce e gli si avvicina piano, mentre Chris si lascia cadere sul letto, una pesantezza nei gesti che rispecchia quella della sua testa.

Osserva Tom che, i movimenti sinuosi abituati dagli anni in cui ha ripetuto quegli stessi gesti decine di volte, inizia a sbottonare lentamente la camicia, lo sguardo basso. I suoi movimenti sono di una lentezza esasperante per Chris, che vorrebbe soltanto gettarlo sul letto e fargliela a pezzi, quella stupida camicia, assieme all’ego che gli fa mantenere intatto un orgoglio del cazzo anche davanti a un’offerta d’aiuto.

-Muoviti- ringhia alla fine. –E guardami, lo stai facendo per me, non per il pavimento-.

Stanco di essere trattato in quel modo, Tom recupera di colpo la lucidità mentale e i lineamenti del volto tornano di ghiaccio. Sembra che a Chris riesca incredibilmente bene fare lo stronzo, ma lui non é da meno. Ha anni di esperienza alle spalle.

Sgancia in fretta gli ultimi due bottoni e si lecca le labbra osservando lo sguardo di Chris sul suo petto chiaro.

E’ magro, troppo magro. Ma Chris ha promesso a se stesso di smetterla di sprecare parole per chi non vuole ascoltare.

-Ma mangi?-.

Tom si stringe nelle spalle, allentando la cintura e sfilandola, abbandonandola per terra. – La maggior parte delle volte non ho fame-.

Tradotto: la maggior parte delle volte sono troppo fatto per sentirne il bisogno.

Stringe i denti, ma tace, cercando di distrarsi con la meravigliosa vista del corpo di Tom che piano piano si offre alla sua vista.

E non è un’impresa ardua, perché se trovava Tom bellissimo con i vestiti addosso, adesso che si sta lentamente sfilando i jeans, è qualcosa di incredibilmente vicino alla scultura di marmo di un dio.

 

Infila due dita nell’orlo dei suoi boxer e lo tira a sé, allargando le gambe e facendo cozzare il proprio naso con il suo ventre piatto. Accigliato, osserva i segni del passaggio di altri uomini prima di lui e inizia a baciare ogni livido, ogni taglio, e Tom è sicuro che, se la maggior parte di essi non fosse già cicatrizzato, Chris sarebbe capace di guarirli solo con il suo alito caldo.

E’ solo un altro, maledetto attimo di distrazione, poi Chris lo riporta al presente abbassandogli i boxer di colpo e liberando la sua erezione, notando con piacere che non è rimasto per niente indifferente alle sue attenzioni.

Legge il sorriso negli occhi di Tom mentre fa per poggiarci le labbra, ma all’ultimo si ferma e lo spinge in ginocchio.

Le gambe urlano di dolore per quel movimento improvviso e per il colpo contro il pavimento, ma si morde le labbra e non emette un fiato.

-Sei tu che devi dar piacere a me, non il contrario- gli sibila a due centimetri dalla faccia, passandogli una mano dietro la nuca e portandolo ad appoggiare il volto contro il suo inguine.

Poco abituato a non avere in mano le redini della situazione, Tom gli sgancia velocemente cintura e pantaloni, mentre l’altro si sfila la T-shirt dalla testa.

Tom non se lo aspettava, e rimane qualche istante di troppo a fissare i muscoli del petto di Chris, che si alza e si abbassa velocemente. Si ritrova a sogghignare e a complimentarsi mentalmente con se stesso.

_Respiro ansante, pupille dilatate… E non l’ho ancora toccato. Complimenti, Hiddleston._

Si sente afferrare i capelli e, finalmente, decide di dedicarsi all’erezione dell’altro, che si ingrossa sotto i suoi occhi. Ci passa sopra le lunghe dita pallide, una dopo l’altra, fino ad afferrarne la base, strappando a Chris un gemito gutturale che fa sorridere la sua autostima.

“Hai un bellissimo sorriso, Tom” si ritrova a pensare il biondo, stringendo i denti per evitare di emettere suoni troppo alti.

_E’ un sorriso da puttana,_ gli ricorda la sua conoscenza, facendo suonare a festa tutti i campanelli d’allarme di cui dispone.

“E’ comunque un bellissimo sorriso”.

E basterebbe che glielo dicesse, perché l’affabilità di Tom tornasse a galla.  Basterebbe uno sguardo amichevole, e Tom accetterebbe l’aiuto che per chissà quale motivo ha rifiutato fino a quel momento.

Ma negli occhi di Chris non c’è che il desiderio di soddisfare il proprio piacere, e Tom non può far altro che aprire le labbra e accogliere nella bocca l’erezione dell’altro.

Lo sente tendersi sotto di sé, forse non si aspettava una mossa del genere, ma Tom è sempre così quando vuole finire un lavoro, veloce, metodico, preciso ed abile.

Dannatamente abile, secondo il parere di Chris, che non era preparato all’ondata di piacere che gli manda a fuoco il bassoventre. Per qualche momento, rimane spiazzato, le nocche bianche a furia di stringere il lenzuolo, l’unica cosa che gli dia un minimo di contatto con la realtà.

Poi ricorda ciò che sta facendo, il gioco che sta giocando, l’obbiettivo che vuole raggiungere, e porta di nuovo le dita tra i riccioli di Tom, tirando fino a fargli emettere un gemito di dolore.

Alza appena lo sguardo dal suo inguine, ma Chris gli impone di continuare, gli detta il ritmo, poco gli importa che Tom non riesca a stargli dietro, che stia soffocando.

Il ragazzo gli affonda le unghie nelle cosce per chiedergli di fermarsi. Chris emette un gemito e, per tutta risposta, gli afferra entrambi i polsi esili con una mano e glieli blocca sopra la testa, continuando a fargli muovere la testa tanto, troppo velocemente.

Bloccato in quella posizione scomodissima, Tom inizia davvero a dubitare della gentilezza che Chris gli ha usato fino a quel momento. Come può una persona tanto dolce e affabile, subire un cambiamento così radicale?

E’ forse colpa sua, che rovina tutto ciò che tocca, anche ciò che fondamentalmente ha un animo buono?

Le spalle gli fanno male, le ginocchia gridano, ma è il senso di soffocamento che gli attanaglia la gola a riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime. Non sa come chiedergli di smettere, non può chiedergli di smettere.

Ha perso il diritto di chiedergli qualunque cosa, quando gli ha detto tutte quelle cattiverie.

Ha perso il diritto di chiedere qualunque cosa a chiunque, nel momento in cui ha intrapreso quella vita che non ha mai allentato la morsa su di lui.

Ha perso il diritto di piangere, anche se qualcuno dovrebbe spiegarlo ai suoi occhi, ai suoi meravigliosi occhi cristallini.

Chris vede le lacrime, e decide di rallentare un minimo.

Non vuole cedere alla vocina interiore che gli dice che quello _non_ è il modo più adatto di aiutarlo. Ne è convinto, Tom ha forzato se stesso a capire solo quella lingua, e solo in quella lingua gli può parlare.

Ma tiene a lui, e non vuole fargli del male.

_“_ Vorrei che ci fosse un altro modo, davvero. _Ma tu rendi tutto così difficile…”._

 

Quando l’orgasmo arriva, è un sollievo per entrambi. Tom fa per scostarsi, ma Chris non gli permette di allontanarsi troppo. Lo tiene a pochi centimetri dal volto, sufficienti da permettergli di respirare di nuovo con calma, ma non abbastanza da impedire al suo seme di spargersi sul suo volto e tra i suoi capelli, mischiandosi alle lacrime e al sudore.

 

Si lascia andare a terra, un polso ancora trattenuto dalla grande mano di Chris, mentre entrambi recuperano fiato.

Tom è il primo a riprendersi. E’ talmente arrabbiato che dimentica anche il dolore alla mascella. Si pulisce con rabbia gli occhi, anche se è troppo sperare che Chris non abbia notato le sue lacrime. In quel momento, comunque, non potrebbe importargliene di meno.

-Sei uno stronzo!- urla da terra, il volto in fiamme per la vergogna e la fatica. –Cosa ti è preso? Volevi forse uccidermi?-.

Chris non replica. Con espressione ferma, si chiude la lampo dei jeans, si ricompone e si alza, mentre Tom gli grida dietro di tutto, massaggiandosi le ginocchia e i polsi.

-Sei un essere disgustoso, mi fai più schifo di tutti gli altri. Credi che il fatto che io abbia acconsentito  a venire a letto con te ti dia il diritto di fare quello che vuoi?-.

Chris lascia che si sfoghi per qualche minuto, raccogliendo tutto il veleno che gli sputa addosso, sperando che lo faccia sentire meglio. A volte, la rabbia è il miglior rimedio per i mali del cuore.

Alla fine, quando sente che la voce di Tom sta iniziando a diventare roca, si volta e gli getta addosso il blocchetto di banconote da duecento sterline.

_“Forse sarebbe stato meglio se li avessi spesi al pub”_ si ritrova a pensare mentre Tom tace di colpo e lo guarda stupito.

-Cosa sono?-.

-I tuoi soldi-.

-Credevo…-.

-Credevi cosa?-. Il tono non è irato, non è cattivo, non è maligno. E’ triste, il tono con cui Chris gli rivolge quelle parole. –Lo hai detto tu stesso, no? Sei una puttana. Fai questo per lavoro, no?-.

-Io…-.

-Per me non è stato diverso. Volevo un pompino, e tu me l’hai fatto. Il prossimo vorrà qualcos’altro, e tu dovrai darglielo, perché è questo quello che fai, è questo quello che _sei._ Ma rispondi a una domanda-.

E’ solo a quel punto che gli si avvicina, fino ad arrivare a inginocchiarsi accanto a lui. Gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli scosta i riccioli dalla fronte, perdendosi per l’ennesima volta in quelle iridi chiare.

-E’ questo quello che _vuoi_ essere?-.

Gli gira il volto verso la grande portafinestra, con più delicatezza di quanta ne abbia usata ogni volta che lo ha toccato dal momento in cui si sono conosciuti, che ora pare così lontano.

Grazie alla forte luce della camera, il riflesso dei due ragazzi è ben visibile sul vetro. Ma Tom preferirebbe di gran lunga non guardarsi.

Ha il volto e i capelli sporchi di sperma e sudore, i riccioli in disordine, le labbra rosse e gonfie. Sul suo corpo nudo, si possono osservare decine di lividi e tagli di cui il suo cervello ha deciso di rimuovere l’origine, in un processo automatico che probabilmente gli ha salvaguardato la salute mentale. I soldi di Chris sono sparpagliati attorno a lui, un ulteriore prova della sua colpa. Sulle braccia, i buchi delle punture di metanfetamina.

Tom si guarda, e non si riconosce. Chi è quel ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri e la dignità scomparsa che ricambia il suo sguardo al di là del vetro? L’ultima volta che si era guardato, stava bene. Sorrideva. Si sentiva forte.

Adesso è tremante, triste, svuotato.

_Ma non è solo._

L’ultima volta che si era guardato, aveva sorriso. Era solo.

Adesso si guarda e ha voglia di piangere. C’è Chris accanto a lui.

Il ragazzo biondo lo lascia sfogarsi contro la sua spalla, finchè non alza lo sguardo e sussurra –No. Non voglio essere questo-.

E’ solo a quel punto che Chris esala un sospiro di sollievo, rinfrancato. Se fino a quel momento aveva avuto dei dubbi, il sorriso di Tom li cancella, uno per uno, come un pezzo di cotone imbevuto d’alcol lava via il sangue da una ferita.

Questa volta, quando lo bacia, sente il sapore delle lacrime e del sudore, ma non interrompe il contatto. E’ il sapore della consapevolezza dell’errore, della speranza del cambiamento.

Gli pulisce il volto con la propria maglietta, ed è così bello, Tom, che quasi gli fa male al cuore. E’ così bello da fargli desiderare di metterlo sotto una teca di un cristallo più chiaro dei suoi occhi, da fargli sentire il bisogno di proteggerlo dallo schifo del mondo, e tutto questo, possibilmente, senza mai interrompere il contatto con le sue labbra.

Lo solleva da terra come se non pesasse nulla, e lo poggia sul letto. C’è il sorriso negli occhi di Tom, mentre Chris si siede accanto a lui. Una domanda, mentre gli sgancia i pantaloni per la seconda volta in pochi minuti.

Una risposta affermativa è in quelli di Chris, che se li sfila e poi si sdraia su di lui, toccandolo dappertutto, attento a non gravargli addosso.

Lo prepara con calma. Tom si sarebbe aspettato che, conoscendo il suo passato, non ci impiegasse più di tanto, credendo che non ne abbia bisogno.

Così non è, e quel pensiero fa _bene._

Sente la sua bocca chiudersi su di lui mentre lo viola con le dita. Si abitua in fretta a quell’intrusione, si agita tra le lenzuola, geme.

Chris lo guarda con il sorriso sulle labbra.

-Sei fottutamente eccitante-.

Tom sorride, si solleva sui gomiti e gli poggia un bacio nell’incavo della spalla. –Avrei preferito un altro termine, ma…-

Chris sta al gioco. –Oh, scusami, sono forse troppo sboccato per te?-.

-Un linguaggio meno scurrile sarebbe gradito- sogghigna Tom mentre lo invita a sdraiarsi nuovamente su di lui, allacciando le gambe attorno alla sua vita.

-Ah, un ragazzo inglese e beneducato-. Gli passa una mano sulle labbra.

-In realtà hai detto “puttana”, dolcezza- gli ricorda.

-Tu non sei una puttana-.

Tom sospira, si sistema un cuscino sotto la testa e gli scosta i lunghi fili dorati dagli occhi. –No- sussurra. –No, non lo sono-.

Chris sorride e inizia a penetrarlo con delicatezza. Tom si aggrappa alle sue spalle, gemendo, e Chris cerca di immobilizzarsi, per quanto possibile. Certo, Tom che mugola sotto di lui non è per niente d’aiuto, e alla fine è costretto a cedere al proprio istinto.

Inizia a muoversi sempre più velocemente, osservando il dolore svanire piano piano dagli occhi di Tom e tramutarsi in piacere. Allaccia con più forza le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, e Chris si spinge ancora più a fondo dentro di lui.

Tom stringe il lenzuolo tra i denti per non urlare, con scarsi risultati. Chris, allora, gli copre la bocca con la propria. Entrambi soffocano i propri gemiti nell’altro.

Le stelle stanno ormai scomparendo quando Chris smette di spingersi nel ragazzo sotto di sé, venendo dentro lui. Tom ha raggiunto l’orgasmo poco prima, liberando il primo, vero grido di piacere della sua vita.

Non c’è mai stato altro, per lui, oltre al sesso per guadagnare soldi. Non ha mai _fatto l’amore_ con qualcuno, fino a quel momento.

Chris crolla su di lui, e Tom rimane ad accarezzargli i capelli finchè, ripreso un po’ di fiato, si sfila da lui e gli si stende a fianco.

Tom si solleva a sedere e copre entrambi con il lenzuolo spiegazzato, poi si allunga sopra al comodino e spegne la luce.

Chris lo cerca, al buio, e gli poggia un braccio sopra al petto, stancamente.

-Grazie, Chris- sussurra pianissimo Tom, ma è quasi sicuro che l’altro si sia già addormentato, perché non risponde.

Volge lo sguardo verso la finestra e rimane a guardare il cielo che piano piano schiarisce in una meravigliosa alba che fa sembrare belli persino i vicoli spogli li davanti.

Forse è merito del sole, forse è merito di Londra. O forse è solo merito di Chris, che russa piano al suo fianco.

***

Fugge via, la mattina dopo, rivolgendogli a malapena uno sguardo.

Tom si è addormentato da poco, che già i suoi occhi si riaprono mentre Chris, nella penombra della stanza, si riveste.

-Te ne vai?- mormora senza guardarlo.

Il sorriso di Chris è tirato. –Ho un impegno di lavoro-.

-Capisco-.

Finisce di vestirsi, fa un salto veloce in bagno a sciacquarsi e afferra il proprio giubbotto. Poi si avvicina a Tom.

-Tornerò- sussurra, e sparisce.

Sdraiato su un fianco, la mano sotto alla guancia, Tom non riesce a far altro che fissare la porta che si chiude con un tonfo troppo forte perché non svegli qualcuno.

Sul pavimento, ci sono ancora i soldi che Chris gli ha tirato la notte prima.

-Addio- sussurra al legno della porta e al silenzio della squallida camera, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso la finestra e chiudere gli occhi.

 

Chris ha un mal di testa da record. Ricorda poco della notte precedente, stralci di conversazione, immagini che gli passano davanti agli occhi come in un film.

Avrebbe bisogno di un drink, se non fosse stato proprio l’alcol a ridurlo in quelle condizioni.

Arriva in ufficio in ritardo di mezzora, gli occhi pesti e i capelli in disordine. Per fortuna è il capo, e nessuno si permette di dirgli niente. Non riceverebbe una risposta particolarmente educata, non quella mattina.

-Chris!- Nick lo raggiunge davanti all’ingresso della sala riunioni. –Dove sei stato ieri? Ho provato a chiamarti ma il cellulare era spento-.

Gli fa cenno di abbassare la voce, indicandosi la testa. Poi apre la valigetta e tira fuori i fogli necessari per la riunione.

-Sono tornato a casa e mi sono addormentato come un sasso- risponde.

_Perché?_

Quando scende in quella che fanno passare per la reception per consumare quella che fanno passare per la colazione, Tom trova Andrew ad aspettarlo.

-Ehi, Tom. Hai fatto tardi-.

-Scusa, Andrew, ero stanco-.

Andrew annuisce col suo solito sorriso smagliante che a volte è capace di fargli saltare seriamente i nervi. –Ho visto un bel ragazzo biondo uscire stamattina dalla tua stanza. Chi era?-.

-Un cliente-. Ogni parola è amaro. Non l’amaro del caffè, e nemmeno quello di uno spicchio di limone. E’ quell’amaro che ti rimane in bocca dopo una seduta dal dentista, plasticoso, cattivo.

-Un bocconcino niente male-. Andrew si siede e gli versa il succo d’arancia. Non ne sente quasi il sapore. –Pensi che tornerà?-.

-No-.

***

Lo incontra altre tre volte.

La prima, in un vicolo lungo, buio e piuttosto maleodorante, di quelli che puoi trovare solo in una città come Londra.

Barcolla, poggiato al muro. Nei capelli, tracce bianche di cui non vuole sapere nulla.

Quasi gli vomita addosso, e quasi lo lascia fare.

I segni dell’imminente crollo, ben evidenti sul suo bellissimo volto, per chi ha voglia di osservarlo.

_“Quando mi porti via?”._

_“Presto”._

Non ha ancora conosciuto Mary.

 

La seconda volta, lo intravede dalla vetrina di un bar troppo di lusso per i suoi gusti.

Scatta fuori e lo invita ad entrare.

Il proprietario probabilmente lo conosce, perché lo caccia quasi a calci.

Chris segue con lo sguardo il suo profilo, ma lo lascia andare via da solo.

Negli occhi di Tom, ancora l’attesa della risposta a una domanda che fa male a entrambi.

_“Quando mi porti via?”._

_“Non lo so”._

Ha conosciuto Mary tre mesi prima.

 

La terza –e _ultima-_ volta, lo scorge fermo alla fermata dell’autobus, la sinuosa figura avvolta in un cappotto scuro.

Troppo leggero. Forse per questo è così pallido.

Si appresta a salire sul suo autobus.

Imbarazzato, scende velocemente, cercando di non farsi vedere, imboccando una strada a caso.

Tom lo vede chiaramente. Chris non se ne accorge.

_“Quando mi porti via?”._

_“Mai”._

Il matrimonio con Mary è fissato per la settimana seguente.

***

Non sa cosa lo spinga, una mattina di quasi due anni dopo, a capitare quasi per caso davanti a un Hotel dall’insegna storta e le mura crepate.

Non può non riconoscerlo.

Non sa cosa lo spinga a entrare. Come se avesse qualcosa da dire.

Forse è stato l’ennesimo litigio con Mary. E’ dovuto uscire di casa di corsa, perché si stavano arrabbiando davvero, e la rabbia non fa bene a Mary e al bambino.

Varca la porta quasi con soggezione. La stanza è spoglia come la ricordava. Il tappeto è sparito. Il parquet ancora scricchiola.

Si avvicina al bancone. Il tizio non è lo stesso dell’altra volta. In ogni caso, dubita che si ricorderebbe di lui. Passano così tante persone da quell’atrio che sarebbe impensabile ricordarsele tutte.

-Mi scusi. Sto cercando un ragazzo che vive qui-.

Quello alza lo sguardo dalla rivista pornografica per lanciargli un’occhiata che lo fa sentire come un vetrino al microscopio. –Hai appuntamento?-.

-Appuntamento? No, non… non sono un cliente. Vorrei solo parlargli-.

L’uomo gli strizza l’occhio ed emette un suono a metà tra una risata e un rutto. –Certo, solo parlare. Dicono tutti così. Come si chiama?-.

-Tom. Non so il cognome-.

-Ricciolo, alto, un faccino niente male?-.

-Si-. Si sente il cuore in gola.

-Se n’è andato-.

Chris sente il sollievo che gli riempie il cuore di gioia. Non può credere che lo abbia ascoltato, che abbia davvero deciso di smetterla con quella vita.

-E sarebbe così gentile da darmi il suo nuovo indirizzo?-.

Quello lo guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia. –No, amico, non hai capito. Quando dico che se n’è andato, voglio dire proprio andato. Andato andato. Kaput-.

Il sorriso gli si congela sulle labbra così velocemente che, per qualche istante, la sua espressione rimane immutata. Finalmente, riesce a schiudere le labbra abbastanza da mormorare un –Cosa?-.

L’uomo grugnisce, e torna al suo giornale. –Ma sei proprio duro di comprendonio, eh? Non volevo essere così schietto, ma non mi lasci altra scelta. E’ morto-.

No, non può essere. Quel’uomo sta mentendo. Si sta sbagliando. Devono esserci decine di dannatissime puttane in quel posto, si sta confondendo con un altro Tom.

Tom, il _suo_ Tom –e con quale diritto, poi, ne reclama il possesso?- sta bene, e lo sta aspettando.

E’ convinto di ciò almeno quanto è convinto che l’uomo non si stia affatto sbagliando.

Tom, il suo piccolo Tom, è…

-Morto? Ma…come? Perché?-.

L’altro lo guarda con superiorità. –Di cosa credi che muoiano tutte le puttane, amico? Di overdose, ovviamente-.

Una parola che suona sbagliata almeno quanto le sue vuote promesse.

“Tornerò”, ma non l’ha mai fatto, per vergogna.

“Ti aiuterò”, ma non l’ha mai fatto, per paura.

Una parola che sa di sangue, di urla, di speranza perduta.

Di “Ti ho chiesto aiuto”. Di “Si, ma non ti ho ascoltato”.

Di “Potevo salvarti”. Di “Non dirlo quando ormai è troppo tardi”.

-Ma sembrava stare bene-.

-Da quel che ricordo, è’ sempre stato bravo a dire le bugie. Non ci faceva solo pompini, con quella bocca-.

-Ma perché?-.

_Perché tu non c’eri._

-Una volta, ha detto che qualcuno doveva venire a prenderlo. Voleva fingere di stare bene, per non farsi vedere in quelle condizioni-.

-Ha mai detto chi?-.

-Non ha mai detto nient’altro che questo. Che idiota. A chi importerebbe di una puttana?-.

Il pugno che gli ha tirato, avrebbe dovuto rivolgerlo contro se stesso.

 

E così, è finita.

E’ finita ancora prima di cominciare.

_Che cosa_ , poi, sia finito, è una domanda su cui non ha voglia di soffermarsi.

 

_Come si dichiara?_

_Colpevole_

_Reato?_

_Omicidio_

_La vittima?_

_Una puttana_

_Il movente?_

_L’amore._

_L’arma?_

_L’abbandono_

 

 

-Mi ricordo di te. Ti ho visto uscire dalla sua camera, una mattina. Il giorno in cui è cambiato-.

-Sai dove l’hanno sepolto?-.

-Si-.

 

 

La lapide è spoglia, in un angolo solitario, senza fiori, senza foto.

Fino a quel giorno, l’anziano proprietario non ha mai visto nessuno in quella parte del cimitero. E’ dedicato a coloro di cui non è stato celebrato il funerale, coloro che non hanno una famiglia, né amici stretti.

Si è stupito, quindi, quando quel bel ragazzo biondo si è fermato proprio davanti a una di esse, e c’è rimasto tutta la giornata.

La curiosità è sempre stata un suo vizio perciò, subito prima di chiudere, va a controllare il nome di colui che è stato tanto amato dall’uomo biondo in lacrime.

 

_Tom Hiddleston._

_1981-2014_

_Nessuno si salva da solo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

[1]Oscar Wilde

 


End file.
